parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Red (Shrek)
Red (Shrek) is BaronNation Entertainment's parody of DreamWorks SKG's 2001 film Shrek. It appeared on YouTube on September 6, 2016. Cast: * Shrek - Red (The Angry Birds Movie) * Donkey - Sid (Ice Age) * Princess Fiona (Human) - Princess Atta (A Bug's Life) * Princess Fiona (Ogre) - Stella (The Angry Birds Movie) * Lord Farquaad - Leonard (The Angry Birds Movie) * Dragon - Toothless (How To Train Your Dragon) * The Big Bad Wolf - Mr. Fox (Fantastic Mr. Fox) * The Three Little Pigs - Kevin, Stuart, and Bob (Minions) * The Three Blind Mice - Clarence, Jeff, and Sumo (Clarence) * Gingy - Nemo (Finding Nemo) * Pinnochio - Slinky (Toy Story) * Magic Mirror - Red M&M (M&Ms) * Dwarves - King Peppy, Prince Gristle, Chef and Branch (Trolls) * Snow White - Elsa (Frozen) * Cinderella - Rapunzel (Tangled) * Donkey's Old Owner - Gladys Sharp (Over the Hedge) * Peter Pan - Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians) * Tinker Bell - Tooth (Rise of the Guardians) * Geppetto - Ian Hawke (Alvin and the Chipmunks) * Angry Mob - Loggers (Rio 2) and Hunters (Open Season) * Captain of the Guards - Gru (Despicable Me) * Guard That Breaks Witch's Broom - Skinner (Ratatouille) * Baby Bear - Boo-Boo Bear (Yogi Bear) * Papa Bear - Yogi Bear * Witch - Queen Elinor (Brave) * Thelonius - Bad Cop (The Lego Movie) * Witches - The Sanderson Sisters (Hocus Pocus) * Three Fairies - Raven (Teen Titans Go) * Two Children from "Woman Who Lives in a Shoe" - Jackie Chu and Chef PeePee (SuperMarioLogan) * Woman who screams "Give him the chair" - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Woman cheering "alright" - Sally Carrera (Cars) * Guard next to Farquaad - Earl (The Angry Birds Movie) * Monsieur Hood - Chef Quasimodo (Hotel Transylvania) * Shrek in Armor - Spider-Man * Priest - Priest (Tangled Ever After) * Woman who faints - The Queen (The Tale of Despereaux) Parts: * Red (Shrek) Part 1: Opening Credits ("All-Star") * Red (Shrek) Part 2: The Flying Talking Sloth * Red (Shrek) Part 3: The Odd Couple * Red (Shrek) Part 4: Unwanted Visitors * Red (Shrek) Part 5: Lord Leonard/Red M&M The Magic Mirror * Red (Shrek) Part 6: Welcome To Duloc * Red (Shrek) Part 7: Birds Are like Onions * Red (Shrek) Part 8: Crossing The Bridge * Red (Shrek) Part 9: Facing Off Toothless * Red (Shrek) Part 10: Rescuing Princess Atta * Red (Shrek) Part 11: Escaping Toothless * Red (Shrek) Part 12: Red Removes His Mask * Red (Shrek) Part 13: Making Camp * Red (Shrek) Part 14: Under The Stars * Red (Shrek) Part 15: Leonard In Bed/Atta's Bird Song/Make-Up * Red (Shrek) Part 16: Monseiur Chef Quasimodo * Red (Shrek) Part 17: Running To Duloc ("My Beloved Monster") * Red (Shrek) Part 18: Weedrat Dinner * Red (Shrek) Part 19: Sid Discover's The Princess' Secret * Red (Shrek) Part 20: Sunrise/Leonard's Proposal/Wedding Preperation ("Hallelujah") * Red (Shrek) Part 21: That's What Friends Are For * Red (Shrek) Part 22: The Wedding/Sunset * Red (Shrek) Part 23: True Love's True Form/Happy Ending ("I'm A Believer") * Red (Shrek) Part 24: End Credits Movie Used: * Shrek (2001) Clips Used: * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) * Rio 2 (2014) * Open Season (2006) * Over the Hedge (2006) * Ratatouille (2007) * Brave (2012) * Despicable Me (2010) * Despicable Me 2 (2013) * Ice Age (2002) * Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009) * Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas (2011) * Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012) * Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade (2016) * Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) * Yogi Bear (2010) * Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007) * Toy Story (1995) * Toy Story 2 (1999) * Toy Story 3 (2010) * Rise of the Guardians (2012) * Minions (2015) * Clarence (2014-) * Trolls (2016) * Fantastic Mr. Fox (2009) * SpongeBob SquarePants (1999-2016) * Hocus Pocus (1993) * SuperMarioLogan (2007-2016) * The Lorax (2012) * Finding Nemo (2003) * M&Ms (1945- 2016) * The Lego Movie (2014) * Tangled (2010) * Tangled Ever After (2012) * Frozen (2013) * Frozen Fever (2015) * A Bug's Life (1998) * Zootopia (2016) * Cars (2006) * How To Train Your Dragon (2010) * How to Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) * Teen Titans GO!!! (2014-) * Hotel Transylvania (2012) * Planet Earth (2006) * The Wild (2006) * The Tale of Despereaux (2008) * Rio (2011) * The Polar Express (2004) Gallery Characters Red angry birds 2016.png|Red as Shrek Princess Atta.png|Princess Atta as Princess Fiona Sid ice age.png|Sid as Donkey Leonard.jpg|Leonard as Lord Farquaad Category:Shrek Movie Spoofs Category:Shrek movie-spoofs Category:BaronNation Entertainment Category:Rated PG Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Shrek Movies Category:The Angry Birds Movie Spoofs Category:Ice Age Movie Spoofs Category:A Bug's Life Movie Spoofs